


Payback is a Bitch

by Fandomficgalore



Category: Chris Hemsworth - Fandom, Marvel, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Car Sex, Choking, Cunnilingus, Drunk Sex, Exhibitionism, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, blowjob, nearly caught, p in v, smut smut smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:08:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24037153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomficgalore/pseuds/Fandomficgalore
Relationships: Thor x Reader, Thor x Y/N, thor x you - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 82





	1. Chapter 1

Walking into the shared kitchen at Stark’s Towers, you had just finished training with Clint. You liked training with him as he always pushed you the hardest out of everyone. You always worked up more of a sweat with him than anyone else. 

Opening the fridge door and reaching for a bottle of water, you took a slow slip, feeling eyes at the back of your head. Panting, you turned to look at the culprit. You were greeted with a pair of the clearest blue eyes you have ever seen. Gulping you wanted to turn away, but your body betrayed you. You took another slow, big sip of your water as you noticed how the God of thunder was taking in every inch of your body. 

You noticed him bite his bottom lip ever so lightly, the things you would do to that man. You wanted to run your hands through his short blonde hair. You wanted to feel his beard on the inside of your thighs as teased your bundle of nerves with his tongue. 

Stop it Y/N, you’re at work right now. You wanted to scream at yourself for having these thoughts. You had always found Thor attractive, who wouldn’t, he is literally a GOD. But you never made any moves on him, because of the fear of rejection. 

-

Friday nights at the Tower meant one thing; movie and pizza night. It was Bucky’s turn to choose the movie and he rarely disappoints, and today was no exception he chose your favourite film, The Heart is Deceitful Above All Things. You must have made a tiny squeal sound when he chose it because everyone in the room turned to look at you. 

Thor sat next to you on the sofa after you embarrassed yourself, and you wrapped around the blanket you brought with you every movie night. 

The movie started and you could have sworn Thor was watching you out of the corner of his eye. You watched the screen and had to do a double-take. 

‘Clint, that guy looks like you.’ you joked pointing to the screen. 

‘Burton she’s right, it’s like you could be twins.’ Thor joined in the banter. 

Clint threw popcorn at the two of you as you laughed and returned your attention back to the screen. 

You were really getting into the movie, unaware of your surroundings until you felt a hand graze up your thigh. You turned to look at Thor and his eyes were on the screen, you moved both legs up onto the sofa curling them so you could get comfortable again. 

Thor’s hand returned to your thigh again, this time much higher. You didn’t take your eyes off the screen this time, you tried to concentrate on the movie in front of you. The blanket that was wrapped around your shoulders was dragged and place on your legs. You still didn’t move. 

Thor’s hand returned, his thumb drew patterns on your thigh as he crawled up higher making the heat between your thighs grow. You gulped as Thor’s hand brushed against the most sensitive part of your body and you had to suppress a moan, trying your hardest to not make anyone aware of what was happening. 

Thor cupped your sex with his giant, thick, hand and rubbed his palm over your bundle your nerves. Your breathing became hitched in your throat, Thor’s actions became harder and rougher. Clenching your jaw you tried your best to conceal his actions. 

This must-have spurred him on, he removed his hand and you wanted to whimper at the loss of contact. His fingers returned to above your waistband of the sweats you were wearing, he slowly reached under the sweats and the cotton panties you were wearing. 

Thor’s fingers soon found your bundle of nerves, he started to gently rub your clit in tiny circles, slowly getting you more frustrated as you needed more. You bucked your hips slightly to edge him on more. He took the hint and applied more pressure and became a bit rougher with his touch. You coughed to try and cover another moan. 

You were becoming needier and needier as Thor sped up his assault on your clit. The wetness between your thighs grew. Thor slowly ran his fingers up and down your slit, teasing at your entrance. You bucked your hips again, hoping he would take the hint, but he didn’t, he kept teasing his fingers at your entrance. 

If you were alone, you would definitely be begging the God of Thunder for more by now. Biting your bottom lip, Thor pushed two fingers inside of you. He curled him the best he could in the position you were both in, but that did not stop him from hiding the spot inside of you he wanted. 

Applying pressure in the right spot up inside and thrusting his fingers in and out of you, you didn’t know how much longer you were going to be able to hold on for. His palm was pressed up against your clit, he was moving it in time with his fingers. You tried to concentrate on the movie but Thor’s actions were making your mind wander to what other parts of his body he was good at controlling. 

Your toes started to curl as Thor pushed his fingers into you over and over again. He added a third. It was a tight fit but you welcomed the feeling. Your insides started to clench around his thick fingers. Thor sped up his actions and he applied more pressure to the correct places whilst your breathing was becoming laboured. Biting your lip, you tasted blood as you tried so hard not to moan, you shut your eyes as your legs started to shake slightly. Pleasure coursed over your body as you reached to grip onto Thor’s wrist as you tried to steady yourself while you rode out your orgasm. 

"Fuck," you said just above a whisper. 

"Everything ok Y/N?" Steve questioned. 

‘Yeah it's, it's just...this movie gets me every time you know.’ You looked at Thor who winked and smiled softly towards you. 

Oh, payback is a bitch you thought to yourself.


	2. Chapter two

Placing your bag on your bed, coming back from a mission your whole body ached. The mission was a surprise, Tony told you and Clint on the Saturday after the movie night that you had two hours to get ready and leave. 

There was no time for you to be able to talk to Thor about what happened that Friday night. You spent the whole mission thinking about how his fingers felt deep inside of you. Becoming frustrated that he didn’t take it further, you were snapping at Clint a lot more than you realised. It wasn’t until Clint told you to back it in that you became a tiny bit ashamed. 

Walking into your bathroom, you needed a hot shower. Standing under the water, you let it run over your entire body. You didn’t move at first, just letting the warmth take over. 

Stepping out of the shower you decided you needed to take matters into your own hands. Thor needed to learn that Payback is a bitch. 

Once dressed you made your way to his side of the compound. Trying to sneak past everyone else, you didn’t want to lie to anyone so this was your best option. You crept up to his door. Standing still, you wanted to make sure he was actually in the room. 

“Yes Stark, I can make that happen, I’m the God of Thunder.’ His voice rumbled through the walls. 

Great, he’s distracted you thought to yourself. You opened the door slowly, greeted with Thor having his back to the door, shirtless. You tried your best not to whimper or moan as you didn’t want to give anything away. You tiptoed behind him, gently placing your hand on his back, he jumped out of his skin and turned around.

Thor smirked once he saw you, he started to gesture at the phone in his hands. Not that you cared. 

“Yeah Stark I’m still here” Thor gasped as you ran your hand down his tight chiselled chest. 

You licked your lips as your hand gently brushed over his abs, the man in front of you took in a breath as you made patterns on his tight, perfect body. 

‘Nothing’s wrong, I’m listening” Thor reassured Tony on the other line. 

You looked up at him, fluttering your eyelashes. He took the phone away from his ear and covered the mic part with his other hand. 

“Stop it” Thor ordered. 

“Make me” 

Thor’s jaw clenched at the words, as he returned to his phone call, you kneeled down in front of him. Placing your hands on his thick thighs, the hotness between your legs grew. Tightening your thighs together, you needed Thor to touch you again. But you tried to push that thought to the back of your mind. 

You started to move your hands up and down his thighs, Thor’s legs locked and you could tell he was getting frustrated. The bulge in his pants started to grow. 

You moved your fingers up to the button of his jeans, Thor’s strong hand covered your own. You looked up while biting your lip, he shook his head and his eyes narrowed as he stared down at you. You knew he wanted you to stop, but it wasn’t going to happen. Still looking up at him, you slowly licked your lips and moved to unbutton him. His hands released yours and you moaned quietly. 

Pulling down his jeans, Thor gasped above you, the bulge in his boxers became bigger. He was still talking to Tony on the phone, but you weren’t following the conversation. Palming him through his boxers, you could feel Thor grow under your touch. You wanted to moan as he grew under you, he was impressive, to say the least. 

Hooking your fingers in the band of his boxers and slowly pulled them down, freeing his cock. You licked your lips and placed your hands on his hips. One of Thor’s hand grabbed your hair and pulled you towards him. 

You licked the tip of his cock and Thor’s hand in your hand gripped tighter. You licked from his balls, up to the top of his shaft. Thor groaned. 

You took the tip into your mouth and Thor thrust his hips into you. Relaxing your throat and hallowing your cheeks, you took him down your throat slowly. Teasing him.

You could hear Thor doing something above you. You could hear Tony’s voice clearer, Thor must have put him on speaker. Both of Thor’s hand gripped the back of your head and he pulled your head towards him. 

You gagged around at how big he was. He kept you in the same position as he used your face to pump himself in and out of your mouth. 

‘So Thor what do...Thor are you there?” 

“Yeah, I’m, yeah here’ Thor gasped trying to get the words out. 

Thor was still thrusting in and out of your mouth, you loved the thrill that Tony was still on the phone. 

‘Let’s video call?” 

“NO!” Thor ordered through a roar. His legs started to shake. 

“I’m...in the bath” Thor sounded confused when trying to give an excuse to Tony.

You tried your best not to laugh. Thor thrust into your harder. 

“That’s a good little slut,” Thor said just above a whisper. 

“Is someone there Thor?” Tony was not giving up on this. 

Humming you wanted Thor to go over the edge. You rubbed your thighs together to get more friction, the slick grew with every movement. 

‘Fuck,’ Thor roared, you felt him tighten and his hot slick cum travels down your throat. 

You took every drip, waiting for him to finish you stood up and whipped your mouth from the mess. You winked towards God in front of you. 

“Bye Tony’ you shouted and left the room.


End file.
